


Я знаю тебя, незнакомец

by bonaqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angels, Archangels, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок - Михаил, Архангел огня и войны. Майкрофт - Уриил, Архангел покаяния. Архангел "Гавриил" Лестрад -  носитель вестей. Джон - Рафаил - целитель и защитник.  2010 год. Шерлоку скучно, Майкротфт озлоблен, Гавриил устал. А Рафаил пропал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знаю тебя, незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know Thee, Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291621) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



Михаил называет себя Шерлоком. Он живет в лондонской квартире, наблюдает за миром и его людьми, и прошли уже тысячи и тысячи лет, и ему так это все _надоело_.

***

Гавриил по-прежнему Гавриил. Но представляется Грэгом, или Джорджем, или Гэри, чтобы избежать насмешек. Ему не скучно, он просто устал. Он устал, постарел и некоторые глупости, которые люди просят передать Богу, до сих пор его удивляют.

***

Уриил - в те дни, когда он на Земле – Майкрофт, и это случается куда чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Тысячелетия сделали его резким, язвительным и высокомерным. По крайней мере, более резким, язвительным и высокомерным, чем он был вначале. Он пытается манипулировать и приказывать Шерлоку делать работу, для которой тот был предназначен, но практически безуспешно.

***

Рафаила нет уже очень давно. 

***

Сентябрь, вторник, десять утра. Майкрофт появляется на пороге квартиры Шерлока в северном Лондоне. Он стучит, потом еще раз, потом еще раз и ждет. Шерлок не открывает и не сбрасывает ключи вниз, как иногда делает. Майкрофт вздыхает и ждет еще немного, пока ему не надоедает. Он круто поворачивается на каблуках, и появляется в комнате Шерлока, принимая угрожающие размеры над спящим телом последнего, манерой, отточенной тысячелетиями.

\- Вставай, - приказывает он темным кудрям, виднеющимся из-под одеяла. 

\- Не буду, - Шерлок плотнее кутается в одеяло. 

Майкрофт сердито на него смотрит и тычет зонтиком в скрытую одеялом задницу Шерлока. 

\- Вставай! – опять шумит он, когда Шерлок поворачивается к нему спиной, ворча и жалуясь, что _это больно, ты, ублюдок_ , и _теперь лучше следи за своими пудингами, жирдяй_. Закатив глаза, Майкрофт опирается на свой зонт и ждет. Несомненно, Шерлок, в конце концов, поворачивается, промаргивается от утреннего света, его крылья, темно-карминного цвета, раскинулись по постели.

\- Ну что? – Выплевывает Шерлок, и хмурит брови так, что его глаза становятся двумя узкими щелками.

\- Я действительно думаю, что ты должен что-нибудь сделать с Ближним Востоком, - говорит Майкрофт. 

– С Ближним Востоком всегда нужно что-то делать. Везде надо что-то делать, - ворчит он, кривясь. – _Скучно_.

\- Это твоя работа, - говорит Майкрофт, обиженно вздохнув и подняв брови.

\- Да, и она скучна, - отвечает Шерлок, отбрасывая одеяло и вскакивая на ноги. – К тому же, - говорит он, обходит Майкрофта и, скосившись в зеркало, приподнимает веки и изучает роговицы, - Мне нужен ассистент, и одному Богу известно, куда свалил Рафаил. 

***

Человечеству понадобилось немного времени, чтобы перестать поражаться ангельскому появлению, гулким речам, огненным мечам, огромным крыльям и всему подобному. Ангелам пришлось искать другие способы оказывать свое влияние - задание, с которым они довольно хорошо справились. Майкрофт стал незаменимым винтиком в сложной машине британской политики, навязывая порядок Британии и миру из глубин коридоров Уайтхолла с той же легкостью, с какой делал бы это на своем более привычном месте у ворот рая. Грэг или Джордж или Гэри или Гавриил или как он там себя еще называл, стабильно прокладывал себе путь в полиции, пытаясь затронуть как можно больше обычных человеческих жизней. Его стремления, безусловно, были замечательны, но фактически его работа означала, что шесть дней из семи он занимался прогнившей частью человечества в южном Лондоне, и у него оставалось очень мало времени, чтобы отвечать на мольбы остальных людей. Шерлок, по обыкновению, сторонился идей достижения власти в каких-либо социальных институтах, и сосредотачивался на оттачивании мастерства манипулирования и злоупотребления информацией, которую он мог прочитать в малейших деталях, которые все остальные отмели бы как несущественные. Его сила была огромной, впечатляющей и выходящей за пределы всех ограничений. Однако, в наши дни, он ей пользуется лишь для собственного развлечения, обычно когда ему хочется китайской еды или требуется доставка чего-то… 

Похоже, Майкрофт думает, что Рафаил в какой-то момент мог стать врачом, но никто их них точно в этом не уверен. 

***

\- Это хотя бы интересно? – спрашивает Шерлок, материализуясь рядом с Гавриилом. 

\- Ты скажи мне, - отвечает тот, показывая на изувеченное тело внизу лестницы. 

Шерлок устремляется вниз по ступенькам, нависает над телом и смотрит - _женщина, мулатка, около двадцати пяти лет_ , – выхватывая взглядом детали, которые все остальные всегда, всегда пропускают. Он щурится и глубоко вдыхает и приподнимает ее волосы, ее руки, ее голову. Гавриил спускается по ступеням и садится на самую последнюю ступеньку, опуская подбородок на руки. 

\- Ты мог бы хотя бы _попытаться_ , Михаил, - очень тихо говорит он.

Шерлок поднимает взгляд на утомленное лицо Гавриила. 

\- Попытаться и помочь людям? – усмехается он. - _Пустая трата моего времени_. - Он отпускает руку мертвой женщины и та с глухим стуком падает на пол. – Похоже на убийство из ревности, почти наверняка у нее был любовник, роман длился от года до трех лет, не более, очевидно, что спор закончился неудачно, ее супруг скоро приползет обратно…

\- Почему хотя бы не попробовать? – перебивает Гавриил. – Я продолжаю получать по шее, потому что тебе _наплевать_. У тебя нет с этим проблем, тебе не нужно слушать почти семь миллиардов людей, спрашивающих, почему их брат ушел воевать на войну, или почему их оставил муж, или почему их деревня осталась без воды, или почему напали на их ребенка. 

Закатив глаза, Шерлок встает и стягивает перчатки. – Да, ты прав, бедный старый Гавриил, вечный гонец, приносящий дурные вести, вечный посланник, которого вот-вот казнят. – Он кивает на мертвую женщину, - В следующий раз постарайся, потому что это не стоило того, чтобы выходить из квартиры.

\- Не можем мы отправиться на Ближний Восток и хотя бы _посмотреть_?- Умоляет Грэг. 

Шерлок фыркает. – Прощай, Гавриил, - говорит он, наклоняет голову, и, развернувшись, исчезает. 

***

Шерлок редко проявляет интерес к созданиям низшего ранга, но делает исключение для Майка Стэмфорда, одного из немногих херувимов, которых он в состоянии выносить. Да и то лишь потому, что Майк позволяет ему пользоваться лабораторией. Но, в любом случае, это взаимовыгодное положение – Майк получает возможность говорить людям, что он знаком с Михаилом, да-да, _тем самым Михаилом_ , а Шерлок получает полностью оборудованную лабораторию в свое распоряжение. 

Тем утром хозяин квартиры на Монтагю-стрит, где жил Шерлок, предлагает ему съехать, из-за двенадцати мертвых кроликов в морозильной камере холодильника, прожженного химикатами линолеума в ванной комнате, и смутного запаха разложения, витающего в районе квартиры, занимаемой Шерлоком. Последний, конечно, мог бы заставить хозяина квартиры передумать быстрее, чем ты скажешь _архангел_ , но поиск нового места для жилья обеспечит его хотя бы одной нескучной неделей.

\- Куда ты пойдешь? Собираешься искать соседа? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Майк, узнав о случившемся, в то время как Шерлок изучает что-то через микроскоп.

Хмыкнув, Шерлок поднимает голову: - Кто захочет со мной жить? – он вскакивает со стула, который занимал с десяти часов и надевает пиджак. – Я вернусь к ланчу, - говорит он, - дай мне знать, если те микробы начнут себя вести необычно, Майк, ладно?

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Майк, широко улыбаясь.

Шерлок слабо улыбается ему в ответ, и, развернувшись, исчезает, оставив бумаги медленно падать на пол. 

***

Тем днем Майк столкнулся с Джоном Уотсоном. 

То есть, тем днем Майк столкнулся с Рафаилом. 

Джон знает о природе Майка, но Майк не знает о том, кто такой Джон, никогда не знал, даже когда они вместе были в Бартсе. Майк абсолютно не ведает, что творит, когда представляет своего _старого друга, Джона Уотсона_ Шерлоку. Он полагает, что делает то, для чего создан – соединяет две одиноких души в надежде, что они снова обретут себя и друг друга, и неважно, что один из них архангел, а другой (как он считает) человек. Он думает, что они друг другу подходят, и он прав. 

Шерлоку нужен телефон Майка. Майк врет, говоря, что оставил его в пальто, ради того, чтобы его коварный план сработал и Джон предложил свой телефон, заговорил с Шерлоком. 

\- Вот, возьми мой.

Майк хмыкает. 

Взгляды Джона и Шерлока пересекаются, их пальцы соприкасаются, и они оба _знают_. 

На долгий миг между ними повисает тишина, у обоих расширяются глаза, и оба делают вдох и решают, что делать дальше.  
Джон устремляется к двери, костяшки его пальцев белеют вокруг ручки трости, с которой он ходит. Шерлок бросается за Джоном; прыгает на один из столов, отталкивается от него. Его крылья цвета огня разрывают рубашку и пиджак, и он приземляется перед Джоном, загораживая тому дорогу. 

\- С дороги, Михаил, - бормочет Джон, опустив бегающие глаза.

Шерлок широко расправляет крылья, так что дверной проем полностью за ними скрыт. 

\- О, не надо, - рычит Джон, серая металлическая трость превращается в длинный деревянный кадуцей с обвившейся вокруг него змеей. Его огромные голубые крылья прорывают свитер и куртку, принимая вызов. 

Майк смотрит на них в изумлении. 

\- Где, в прямом смысле, тебя носило? – Шерлок, не желая сражаться, шипит Джону на ухо, всматриваясь ему в лицо, поднимая его подбородок и уставившись в глаза.

Джон начинает поворачиваться, чтобы исчезнуть, но Шерлок схватился за него еще крепче. 

\- Не заставляй меня призывать Уриила, - шепчет он. 

Джон вздыхает, кивает. И отступает. – Я останусь. 

Шерлок складывает крылья. 

\- Почему тебя так долго не было?

\- Это… долгая история. – Джон тоже складывает крылья, и кадуцей опять становится тростью. 

Шерлок хмыкает. – У нас полно времени. 

***

Крайне упростив, можно сказать, что ангелы – особенно архангелы, такие как Шерлок и Джон, и Майкрофт, и Гавриил – в какой-то степени, повелители времени. Имея возможность появляться где угодно на земле, на небесах, и между ними, их способы передвижения куда сложнее летающей полицейской будки, и, конечно же, они не вовлекают себя в отношения с людьми так беспорядочно, как Доктор из телевизора. Но их способности к регенерации и абсолютно беспристрастная позиция позволяют назвать это справедливым сравнением. 

Но, хотя у ангелов и есть возможность менять свой облик по желанию, они привыкают и живут в одном теле куда дольше, чем должны были бы. Их личность остается неизменной с каждой новой оболочкой, но годы и опыт влияют на то, как они думают, разговаривают и ведут себя.

И поэтому, несмотря на то, что они были не вместе лишь шестьдесят пять лет из шести тысяч, Михаил и Рафаил, Шерлок и Джон, фактически были друг другу посторонними. 

***

Анджело не знает, что его ресторан довольно популярен у большей части небесных созданий, обосновавшихся в Лондоне. Возможно, это как-то связано с его именем. Когда они заходят в ресторан, Шерлок замечает Метатрона у бара, который, увидев его, салютует бокалом белого вина. Через пятнадцать минут после того, как они расположились за столиком, Шерлок прячется за меню от зашедшего Иофила. После той дикой ночи в Берлине в двадцатых годах им до сих пор неловко в присутствии друг друга. 

Джон заказывает еду. Шерлок нет. 

\- Ты изменился с нашей последней встречи. – Говорит Джон, уплетая спагетти. Шерлок сидит напротив него у окна, пальцы переплетены, и он наблюдает, как Джон ест.

\- Ну, наша последняя встреча _была_ в 1945 году, - говорит Шерлок, кидая на Джона презрительный взгляд, прежде чем повернутся и уставиться в окно. 

\- 1945, - выдыхает Джон, – не думал, что прошло столько времени. - Он отпивает вина. - Все еще притворяешься ученым? 

\- Не было никаких _притворств_ , и нет. Я детектив-консультант….

Звуки ресторана минут пять заполняют тишину, повисшую между ними. Шерлок смотрит то в окно, то на Джона, который заканчивает пасту с удовлетворенным вздохом и откидывается назад.

\- Я удивлен, что ты меня не нашел раньше.

Шерлок фыркает, опять посмотрев в окно. - Ты не хотел, чтобы тебя нашли. 

\- У меня было несколько трудных лет, - тихо говорит Джон, играя с ножкой бокала. – Казалось, что стоило мне отвернуться, и на каждого вылеченного появлялось десять умерших 

\- Помнится, у меня тоже было полно забот.

-Да, - смеется Джон, - Да, думаю, нам всем было чем заняться. 

Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, полностью переключая внимание на небольшого, непритязательного человека в свитере. – Так ты … что? Дела пошли не лучшим образом, ты взял и исчез на шестьдесят пять лет? 

\- Все было не так, ты знаешь, что все было не так, – говорит Джон, и между бровей у него появляется складка.

\- Нет, вообще-то, я _не знаю_.- У Шерлока горят глаза, когда он смотрит на Джона. - Я не знаю, Рафаил, потому что я не видел тебя с тех пор, как ты сказал что-то про Японию, развернулся и исчез. 

Джон тяжело выдыхает через нос. 

– Так много людей погибло, Михаил. Так много, и едва ли кто-то из них это заслуживал, и все потому, что я не справился со своей работой.

\- Да, я и забыл, что я становился работником месяца начиная с 1914, - огрызается Шерлок, - Ты не единственный, кто потерпел неудачу. 

\- Я единственный кто сбежал, так? 

\- Физически, да. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон отпивает еще вина. 

\- Мне теперь просто все равно. 

\- Понятно, - Джон ставит бокал обратно на стол, - и ты считаешь, что это так легко? 

Шерлок щурится. Он пробегает пальцами по губам, когда говорит. - Очень. Посмотри на них, - он оглядывает ресторан, смотрит на людей, занимающихся своими делами, ужинающих, общающихся с друзьями и любовниками о вещах, не имеющих никакого значения, - они все так беззаботны. 

Джон смотрит на разговаривающих друг с другом людей, видит, как они улыбаются и смеются. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит внутрь, видит раковую опухоль в желудке, растянутую лодыжку, разбитое сердце. У одного астма, другой частично ослеп, третий страдает от артрита. Он разрывается от желания вылечить их всех. 

\- Мне никогда не становилось все равно, – тихо говорит он, и приказывает злокачественной опухоли убраться из желудка женщины, ловит ее, окружает голубым пламенем и крушит в своем кулаке. – Я сбежал, потому что всего, что я делал, всегда было недостаточно. И ты говоришь, что просто перестал пытаться? 

Шерлок сердито смотрит в окно.

\- Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Михаил. 

\- Я был лучшего мнения о _тебе_ , – отвечает Шерлок, все еще не глядя на Джона. – Почему ты еще не сбежал?

Какое-то время ответом ему остается тишина. 

\- Я бегал достаточно долго. 

Официант подходит забрать пустую тареклу. Джон допивает вино и присоединяется к Шерлоку в наблюдении за улицей. Машины, и такси, и автобусы проезжают мимо, люди в пальто и шарфах спешат с работы домой.

\- Где ты сейчас живешь? – вдруг спрашивает Шерлок

\- Финчли, - отвечает Джон, - а что?

\- Я сегодня собираюсь посмотреть квартиру недалеко от Паддингтона. Хозяйка у меня в долгу и, судя по всему, это неплохое место. Не хочешь присоединиться?

\- Ты предлагаешь мне переехать к тебе? – Хмурит брови Джон. 

Шерлок фыркает. Джон мягко смеется. 

\- Ну ладно, - говорит он, – я приду и посмотрю. 

***

В масштабе вселенной шестьдесят пять лет не слишком большой срок.

Но достаточно большой.

Достаточно большой для того, чтобы многое изменилось.

***

И потом случается преступление. 

Гавриил устало поднимается по лестнице в доме 221Б, и вся его речь звучит как один долгий вздох. 

\- Ты придешь? 

Джон глубже вжимается в кресло, узнав Гавриила по манере держать себя, по темно-карим глазам, никогда не меняющимся, какой бы облик ни принимал их обладатель. Джон остается незамеченным, пока, и облегченно выдыхает. 

Почти час спустя они стоят в дверях дома, где нашли тело женщины, и Гавриил оглядывает Джона с ног до головы. 

\- Кто это? - спрашивает он. 

Джон пытается избежать зрительного контакта, и ему это практически удается, но в итоге его темно-голубые глаза встречаются с карими. Через секунду Гавриил кивает ему в знак приветствия. 

\- Эм... Джон, доктор Джон Уотсон, - мямлит Джон для людей, их окружающих. – Привет. 

\- Заходите, - говорит Гавриил, мотнув головой. 

\- Спасибо. - Джон рад, что удалось избежать сцены как с Михаилом. С Шерлоком. 

Гавриил снова медленно кивает. И не может до конца сдержать улыбку. 

***

Машина Уриила подбирает Джона, когда Шерлок куда-то убегает после внезапного откровения относительно гибели женщины.  
Джон узнает меч Уриила, когда его воплощение смотрит на него из под ресниц, сидя на заднем сиденье автомобиля, набирая что-то в мобильном телефоне. Он даже пытается ее соблазнить, прежде чем вспоминает, что она _всего лишь проклятый меч_ и что подобное поползновение будет бесполезным.

Опирающийся на зонт Уриил в заброшенном складе выгладит так же неуместно, как и всегда выглядит на Земле. 

\- Возвращаешься в отчий дом, да, Рафаил? - спрашивает Уриил, вскинув тонкую бровь. 

\- Джон, - отвечает Джон, остановившись перед Уриилом, чуть крепче сжав рукоятку трости. 

\- Как мило и как банально, - говорит Уриил, почти не сдерживая усмешку. – Навсегда или, чуть что, опять рванешь вокруг света?

\- На какое-то время. Не знаю навсегда ли.

Уриил сухо смеется. – Понятно, - говорит он. Он крутит зонтом и описывает им в воздухе дугу, прежде чем указать на левое плечо Джона. – Когда ты повредил крыло? 

\- Я могу ошибаться, но я _думаю_ , что это тебя не касается, – говорит Джон с непроницаемым лицом.

Уриил снова смеется. – Меня сейчас зовут Майкрофтом, - говорит он и уходит, помахивая зонтом. - Моя машина отвезет тебя, куда захочешь, - бросает он через плечо. 

***

Ночью Джон стреляет в человека.

Шерлок и Гавриил скрывают улики, даже несмотря на то, что архангелы не совсем подотчетны земным законам.

\- Ты убил человека, - тихо говорит Шерлок, когда они с Джоном уходят с места преступления. Уриил и Гавриил внимательно смотрят им вслед. 

\- Да, - отвечает Джон, подняв бровь, - проблемы? 

\- Ты был создан их лечить, а не убивать, - глаза Шерлока чуть вспыхивают, когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. 

\- Его время все равно истекло. 

\- Потому что у него была опухоль в мозге? – восклицает Шерлок, останавливаясь.

\- Потому что он продал душу, - отвечает Джон, тоже останавливаясь и поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку. – Он больше не принадлежал нам. И, помнится, я тебе сделал одолжение. Ты действительно собирался принять эту таблетку? Ты чертов идиот. 

Шерлок щурится: – Ты их никогда не убивал. Тогда. 

\- Это было честно, - фыркает Джон. – К тому же ты был в опасности. 

\- О, нет. – Шерлок опять начинает идти, глубоко засунув руки в карманы. 

\- Он продал душу, и ты понятия не имеешь, что могло быть в тех таблетках. По всей вероятности, он получил от кого-то Снизу эти… смертельные капсулы. Почти наверняка они не были созданы человеком. Ты _был_ в опасности. Ты действительно этого не понял?

Шерлок снова щурится, между бровей появляется складка.

\- Похоже, что мне лучше все-таки переехать к тебе. Кто знает, в состоянии ли ты еще сделать себе тост и не лишиться пальца, или что-то в этом роде. 

***

В наше время Люцифер называет себя Джимом Мориарти. Он незаметно находит рабочее место в больнице, в которой часто появляются Шерлок, и Джон, и Майк, и _ждет_.

***

Проходит два месяца. Джон и Шерлок живут в одной кватире, и они расследуют преступления, и заказывают еду на дом, и смотрят телевизор. Джон устраивается на работу и, хотя он очень хорош, он чуть отлынивает от появления на работе вовремя или отработки полных смен, когда вне стен клиники происходят вещи куда более захватывающие, чем обычная простуда. 

Шерлоку, очевидно, по-прежнему все равно. 

***

\- Афганистан? – спрашивает Шерлок, обнаружив Джона в незапертой ванной. Тот стоит у раковины без рубашки и с расправленными крыльями, и чистит зубы. 

\- Ммм? – говорит Джон с пеной от зубной пасты вокруг рта, встречаясь в зеркале с глазами Шерлока.

\- Твое крыло, - Шерлок кивает на пулевое ранение, – Афганистан? 

\- А, - Джон сплевывает в раковину и полощет рот. - Да. 

\- Ты можешь его вылечить?

\- Я пытался, - отрывисто отвечает Джон, начиная складывать крылья, когда Шерлок его останавливает, сжимая руку вокруг перьев. 

\- Ты не можешь летать, да? – Шепчет Шерлок.

Джон пожимает губы и качает головой.

\- Сколько?

\- Шесть лет, - отвечает Джон тихо. 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок наклоняется и подносит губы к почти круглому отверстию в крыле Джона. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – Требует Джон, пытаясь обернуться, чтобы посмотреть. – Шерлок… 

\- Тихо, - говорит Шерлок, нахмурившись и подныривая под крыло. – Давно я этого не делал. - Шерлок закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, перед тем как выдохнуть на рану, чуть касаясь губами перьев. 

Содрогаясь от ощущений, Джон хватается за край раковины, пока рот Шерлока продолжает двигаться по его крылу, горячее дыхание пробирается сквозь перья, согревая его изнутри. – Что ... что ты... Шерлок, что ты... 

\- Смотри, - Шерлок выпрямляется, самодовольно улыбаясь. Джон выдергивает у него свое крыло и поворачивается спиной к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть и ловит ртом воздух, обнаружив, что сквозного ранения в крыле больше нет, а есть лишь гладь сильных голубых крыльев. – Я его починил. 

\- Как ты это сделал? Ты же не целитель, ты…

Шерлок закатывает глаза: - Но у меня все же ангельское дыхание, Джон.

\- Да, - Джон улыбается и качает головой, по-прежнему уставившись на свое крыло. – Боже, да, конечно. 

***

Потом случается дело с пятью сигналами и слишком много человеческих жизней оказывается под угрозой. Не хватает сна и не хватает времени, и Шерлок честно старается убедить себя, что ему все равно, потому что это не поможет раскрыть преступления, ни в малейшей степени. 

Но Джону не все равно. Джон беспокоится, и он напоминает о людях при каждой возможности – _жизни настоящих, реально существующих **людей** , Шерлок_, - и серьёзность происходящего оглушает сильнее слов. 

Шерлок хочет сбежать как Джон тогда, много лет назад. 

Но он остается. Он делает все, от него зависящее. Он раскрывает дело. 

И этого почти достаточно.

Пока.

***

Крылья Шерлока отбрасывают длинную тень на кирпичи, из которых сделан дом 221. Они с Джоном сидят бок о бок на краю крыши, свесив ноги. Иногда проезжает кэб. По другой стороне улицы идет пара, она держит его под руку, он поворачивается и целует ее в лоб. Она ему улыбается, и Джон улыбается, глядя на них. 

Сегодня Сочельник. 

Покусывая во рту сигарету, Шерлок создает зажигалку, щелкает ей пару раз, поднеся к концу сигареты, и раскуривает сигарету, пока она не разгорается. Потом глубоко затягивается.

Джон поднимает взгляд на небо, звезды скрыты дымом и туманом. Но несколько все же сияют: самые яркие, лучшие. 

\- Это больно, да? – тихо спрашивает Джон.

\- Нет, - хмурится Шерлок, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. – Нет. 

\- Да. – Джон ударяет пяткой о стену здания и вытягивает ногу перед собой, - больно, потому что они люди, и они слабые, и они не понимают. Больно от того, что они так легко поддаются искушению делать неправильные, жуткие и страшные вещи друг с другом…

\- Нет. Я тебе говорил, мне все равно. Меня не волнуют… 

\- Я вижу. - Джон облизывает губы, поворачивается к Шерлоку и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, там, где бьется его древнее, созданное Богом сердце. – Я вижу, как болит здесь. 

Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает, уставившись на него, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой. 

\- Я не могу унять твою боль, - горько говорит Джон.

\- Я знаю, – выплевывает Шерлок, хмуря брови. - Я лишь… Я лишь хочу, чтобы они увидели, что они все одинаковые. Почему это так сложно понять? – Он яростно размахивает сигаретой, пока говорит, и запускает другую руку в волосы. - Они постигли ядерную физику, астрофизику, музыку, языки, компьютеры, все, чем мы их забрасывали. Ради всего святого, да они даже дали объяснение динозаврам, которые были всего лишь шуткой, когда мы все дико напились тем вечером. Они не понимают, что когда ты у них все отберешь – их деньги, их институты, их идеи, - они все лишь плоть и кровь, все, черт возьми, одинаковые. - Раздраженно вздохнув, Шерлок швыряет сигарету на землю, с куда большим усилием, чем требуется. – Я так от всего этого устал. 

Начинается дождь. 

Джон молча придвигается ближе и полностью расправляет крылья у них над головами, защищая от измороси. 

\- Мне нравится, как ты изменился, - шепчет Джон, – Ты раньше всегда был немного нетерпимый.

Шерлок смеется и смотрит в сторону. – Мне до сих пор не все равно. – Очень тихо говорит он.

Джон не отводит взгляда от лица Шерлока: - Я знаю. Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок поворачивается. Дождь капает с перьев Джона Шерлоку на руку, но оба ангела не обращают на это внимания, потому что смотрят друг на друга. 

\- Ты очень отличаешься от прежнего себя. – Шепчет Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе к Джону. Их губы почти соприкасаются. 

\- Как и ты, - выдыхает Джон, облизывая губы. Он закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, Шерлок касается его губ своими, чуть раздвинутыми, теплыми и мягкими, и такими прекрасными. Через секунду Джон уже целует Шерлока в ответ, скользя ладонью по шее, чтобы положить ему на щеку. Джон толкается языком в рот Шерлока, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по веку. Шерлока пробирает дрожь до кончиков крыльев, и Джон притягивает его еще ближе. 

Где-то через несколько улиц слышна автомобильная сигнализация, и вздохи и стоны автобусов на главной дороге.

Шерлок обвивает Джона руками и целует сильнее, глубже, так, что не хватает воздуха. Джон обнимает Шерлока за талию, а тот укутывает их обоих своими крыльями, закрывая ото всех их маленький и сокровенный мир. Прикосновения крыльев возбуждают.

Они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох, улыбаясь. 

\- Вперед, ангел, - говорит Джон. Он широко улыбается, у него горят глаза, и он отталкивается от края здания, так что они оба теперь летят вниз, падая сквозь лондонское небо, пока, смеясь и смеясь и смеясь, Джон не расправляет крылья и не хватает Шерлока за запястье. - Куда хочешь отправиться сначала?


End file.
